Sephirot
This page is about the vampyre known as Sephirot. If your looking for the family, see House Sephirot. Count'' ''Damiocles Pythra Aeschylus Sephirot, simply known as Sephirot, was a Zarosian vampyre from the purged House Sephirot in the Second Age. He was one of the 9 founding members of Immortues and apprentice to Fer’ Ireth, until his untimely murder by his master. History Sephirot was born on Vampyrium at the start of the Second Age, emigrating to Gielinor as a child. Born as one of the last of House Sephirot during the reign of the empire, Sephirot was inducted into one of the higher magical orders for his own protection, and trained to use ancient magic and necromancy. At some point Sephirot was appointed as court magician, creating the staff known as The Branch of Sephirot from a blightfall tree. During the early Second Age he transferred to Senntisten along with the majority of the vampyre population, to serve the Zarosian Senate as Permanent Secretary for the Arcane Arts. He resigned from the position in the Year 3668 of the Second Age as so to assist with the ongoing Siege of Uzer. Following the Battle of Uzer, Sephirot and eight other spellcasters where appointed by the Senate to serve under Fer' Ireth as founders of Immortues. Sephirot was personally granted the honour as Fer’s apprentice due to his emerging skill and knowledge in both necromancy and blood magic. Sephirot served under Fer, but over the centuries became suspicious of his master’s refusal to report to the Senate, his shifty “private experiments” and the mistreatment of his fellow founders. Sephirot investigated this one night by sneaking into Fer’s private study, uncovering personal notes about Fer’s approaching treachery. Unfortunaly Fer had lain traps that ensnared Sephirot in his own study. Hours later he was confronted by his master, who briefly explained his actions. When Sephirot cursed his moral ambiguity over his power, Fer stabbed Sephirot with a silver dagger and left him to die alone. His corpse would be burned by Fer later, so he could capture his spirit and power his artefacts with it. Legacy Sephirot was incorporated into Fer’s personal artefacts like the rest of Immortues’ founders. Along with this, Sephirot’s journals where inducted into both Fer’s personal archives for Ares and Mephiles to study: Particularly his notes on the nature of Gargovores for the latter. The most notable legacy of Sephirot’s work was his staff, The Branch of Sephirot, which would be later called Wightgrasp: the legendary False Artefact reformed and wielded by Mephiles. Personality Little is known about Sephirot apart from personal notes in the journals he wrote. It seems that Sephirot was quite a free-spirited vampyre who hated Fer’ Ireth’s overbearing strictness and control, but displayed total loyalty to him until discovering the truth. It is also hinted that he had a passion for the crafting of magical equipment. He also showed some content to his species because of his despised ancestry, as he preferred to adopt his humanoid form while in Immortues. Powers Sephirot was one of the most powerful necromancers of the Second Age as a member of Immortues, being able to resurrect and command entire legions of undead with mass summoning. He supported this with a natural affinity for Blood Magic, which he mastered to such a degree he could rip a human’s entire cardiovascular system from their body with one telekinetic thrust. As a pureblood Vyre, Sephirot was also capable of physically transforming between his distinctive humanoid form and his true form, which allowed him to fly and hover. He also possessed the superior strength and heightened senses that all Vampyres have. Trivia *Sephirot is named after the Tree of Life depiction of the 10 attributes in Kabbalah, which in Judaism depict 10/11 truths about God’s creation of the world and higher planes. This is to reflect the relgious naming of much of Zaros' empire. Category:Characters Category:Vampyre Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Dark Magic user Category:Necromancers Category:Immortues